Neorago
by BTFLheenim
Summary: Oppa? tidakkah kau mengingatku? bukankah seharusnya kau menepati janjimu padaku? tetapi ... kenapa harus bersama eonniku sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Neorago**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

**Tan Hankyung**

~Rin pov~

"Yak, wae? Kenapa kau disini sendiri? Seorang yeoja tidak boleh sendirian malam-malam begini, bahaya" ucap seorang namja yang tidak kukenal

"Eomma … appa …" ucapku sambil masih terus menangis. Kulihat namja tersebut datang menghampiriku dan mengelus rambutku

"Wae? Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku pun mengangguk pelan sambil terus terisak

"Kalau begitu … hm … lihat itu!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk langit.

"Wae?" tanyaku

"Bintang di malam ini sangat banyak, kudengar, kalau di langit terdapat banyak bintang, besok akan menjadi hari yang terbaik, jadi … jangan menangis" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Kenapa dia sepeduli itu denganku? Aku saja tidak tau siapa dia.

"Geurae, kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kau pulang saja, ini sudah malam, dan udara pun terasa dingin" lanjutnya

"Nee, gumawo" jawabku.

"Yak, neo, kalau kau mau melihat bintang lagi, datanglah kesini besok malam, dan namaku kim heechul. Jangan lupakan itu, arra? " ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan langsung meninggalkannya

o0o0o0o0o

"Yak! Bangun! Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur disini!" ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah hankyung, teman masa kecilku

"Mwoya? Aku kan ngantuk" bantahku

"Hm? Memikirkan pangeranmu itu?" godanya

"Hais, pangeran apa lagi sih?" jawabku

"Dulu kau sering cerita tentang seorang namja yang mengajakmu melihat bintang" lanjutnya.

Ck, memang benar apa yang dikatakannya, tetapi hanya sampai kata 'mengajak', karena sehari setelah itu aku datang ke taman tempat kami bertemu sebelumnya, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun disana, dia membohongiku.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok kayaknya ada yang aneh?" tanyanya

"Anio, tidak ada yang aneh kok" jawabku

Oh ya, namja tadi itu … hanya masa laluku, namja yang sempat kusukai, walaupun Cuma 1 hari. Saat aku masih kecil, orang tuaku berencana untuk bercerai, dan karena hal itu, aku pergi ke taman seorang diri untuk menenangkan diri.

Dan namja tadi muncul begitu saja didepanku, dia menghiburku dengan mengatakan bahwa besok adalah hari yang baik, dan ajaibnya, apa yang dikatakannya benar, eomma dan appaku tidak jadi bercerai. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tetapi aku tidak tau namja itu siapa.

"Namja itu, kurasa akan kembali hari ini" ucapnya

"Mwo?" tanyaku karena kaget. Namja itu? Jangan-jangan …

"Ye, namja yang kau tunggu itu kan? Dulu dia pindah ke amerika, dan hari ini dia akan kembali kesini" jawabnya

"Jinja?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanyaku curiga

"Kau tak perlu tau, yang jelas dia sudah kembali kan?" jawabnya sambil menepuk pundakku

"Gumawo oppa~~~" jawabku sambil memeluknya. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangannya!

"Ah, itu dia" ucap hankyung oppa sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang masuk ke pekarangan rumahku

"Nugu?" tanyaku

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang kau tunggu?" jawabnya singkat

"Tapi kenapa dia masuk kesini?" tanyaku lagi. Tetapi pertanyaan ini tidak aneh bukan? Untuk apa namja itu masuk ke rumahku? Ada urusan apa?

Hankyung oppa tidak menjawab, aku pun hanya menghela napas dan mengikuti langkahnya untuk masuk ke rumahku. Aku dan hankyung oppa sudah sangat dekat dari kecil, orang tua kami pun begitu, jadi … tidak heran kalau dia sering masuk ke rumahku

o0o0o0o0o

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga rin-ah" ucap appa saat aku baru memasuki rumah

"Nee, mian appa, tadi aku ada urusan dengan hankyung oppa didepan" jawabku

"Geurae, ini putriku, namanya park hyun rin" ucap appa sambil melihat ke arah kiriku. Memangnya ada apa? Aku pun langsung ikut menoleh ke arah kiri

"Hm, Kim Heechul imnida, bangapseumnida" jawab seorang namja padaku. Nuguya? Eh, kalau mengingat kata-kata hankyung oppa tadi … jangan-jangan namja ini …

"Rin-ah, mulai sekarang heechul akan tinggal disini, dan dia juga akan pergi ke universitas yang sama denganmu" ucap appa

"MWO?" Jeritku. Kim Heechul? Benarkah dia namja yang waktu itu? Dan namja itu … mau tinggal disini? Dirumahku?

"Nde, kau keberatan?" tanyanya.

"A … anio" jawabku gelagapan. Hais, kenapa aku bisa salah tingkah didepan namja ini sih? Rin babo!

"appa, memangnya kenapa heechul oppa harus tinggal disini?" tanyaku

"Rin-ah, heechul harus mengurus perusahaan appa-nya yang akan di bangun di sini, mungkin dia akan tinggal disini selama 3 bulan" jawabnya.

"Yak! Hankyung-ah!" jerit heechul tiba-tiba saat melihat hankyung oppa

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga!" ucap hankyung oppa sambil menepuk pundak heechul oppa

"Kalian … saling kenal?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka bingung

"Tentu saja, dia kan saudara sepupuku" jawab hankyung oppa santai

"MWO?" Jeritku lagi. Hais, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih?

"Lalu, kenapa dia tidak menginap di rumahmu?" protesku

"Aku mau belajar tentang bagaimana cara mengelola perusahaan pada appa-mu" jawab heechul.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, apa kau memiliki gantungan hp ini?" tanyaku sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan hp berbentuk bintang yang dulu diberikan oleh namja di taman itu. Kurasa dia memiliki gantungan hp yang sama denganku

"Eh, rin-ah, makan siang sudah siap, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya hankyung oppa. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Biar aku panggil eonni dan saeng" ucapku sambil berjalan ke kamar mereka

"Hyunrae eonni, makanan sudah siap, kajja kita makan" ucapku. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi ke kamar lain

"Hyunseung-ah, kajja makan" ucapku sesampainya di kamar nae namdongsaeng.

"Ah, aku harus menaruh buku ini dulu dikamar" ucapku sambil berlari ke kamarku di lantai 2.

Setelah aku kembali ke ruang makan, entah ada setan apa yang mengikutiku, aku harus makan di samping namja bernama kim heechul itu, tidak taukah mereka kalau aku malu jika berada di sebelahnya?

"Kau tidak duduk?" tanya hyunrae eonni yang sukses membuat lamunanku buyar

"Tentu saja aku duduk" jawabku sambil berjalan kearah kursi didepanku

"Hey, umurmu berapa?" tanya heechul oppa sambil melihatku, mungkin dia berusaha untuk membuat suasana tidak menegang

"18, wae?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya pula

"19, berarti kita beda setahun" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aigoo, manis sekali .

Sesaat aku berpikir, benarkah dia namja yang kutunggu selama ini? Kalau benar, kenapa dia tidak menyadari kalau yeoja yang dulu bertemu di taman dengannya adalah aku?

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Ah, akhirnya aku kembali ke seoul~ setelah sekian lama aku berada di amerika, Susana di seoul sudah berubah drastis dari yang dulu

"Jadi selama ini kau di amerika?" tanya yeoja yang duduk disebelah kananku, namanya rin. Park hyun rin. Entahlah, sejak pertama kali bertemu kurasa dia adalah yeoja yang menarik

"Nee, wae?" tanyaku. Ia hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Universitas tempatmu itu bagus?" tanyaku

"Nee, kudengar kau akan memilih jurusan yang sama dengan hankyung oppa, jinja?" tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk

"Nee. Berarti kita akan sekelas nanti. Haha" jawabku. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang rin, Jungsoo ahjussi sudah menceritakan semua tentang rin, sampai-sampai telingaku terasa panas mendengarnya.

"Geurae, eomma, appa, eonni, saeng, oppa. Aku duluan ya, ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Semua hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan. Kenapa dia bisa makan secepat itu? Padahal dia datang terakhir.

"Ah, Kim heechul imnida" ucapku saat melihat seorang yeoja duduk di sebelah kananku. Aku tidak menyadarinya karena dari tadi aku hanya berbicara dengan rin.

"Ah, nde, Park Hyunrae imnida" jawabnya. Dia … eonni-nya rin?

"Bangapseumnida noona" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh

"Jangan panggil aku noona, umur kita sama" jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk

Oh ya, tujuanku kembali ke korea kan juga untuk mencari yeoja itu … yeoja yang menemaniku melihat bintang saat kecil. Bisa-bisanya aku lupa menanyakan namanya! Yang kuingat hanya gantungan hp berbentuk bintang yang kuberikan padanya, apa dia masih menyimpannya?

"Ahjussi, Ahjuma, Hyunrae, Hyunseung. Saya duluan ya" ucapku dan langsung pergi.

'Eh? Kamarku dimana ya? Aku lupa! Gawat! Apa mungkin ini ya?' batinku saat sampai di kamar yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga. Aku pun memasuki kamar itu, tetapi kok warna dindingnya pink? Seharusnya kan putih.

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY~

Tiba-tiba bunyi sebuah hp mengagetkanku! Sampai mau mati rasanya. Ah, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah dimana hpnya? Bagaimana kalau itu telpon yang penting?

Aku pun terus mencarinya sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya di samping tumpukan buku. MWO? Gantungan ini … bukankah gantungan yang kuberikan pada yeoja kecil itu?

"YAK! Kim Heechul! Sedang apa kau? Ini kamarku, bukan kamarmu. Dan kenapa kau memegang hpku?" Ucap Hyunrae yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar. Ini hpnya? Jadi yeoja itu adalah hyunrae?

"Mianhae, tadi aku salah masuk kamar dan kudengar hp ini berbunyi" jawabku. Ia pun mendecak kesal

"Kau tau? Hp ini sangat berarti bagiku, jangan sentuh sembarangan, sudah sana cepat keluar!" bentaknya

"Hyunrae-ya, kau tidak mengingatku?" tanyaku

"Mengingatmu? Kenal saja baru tadi, sudah pergi sana!" bentaknya. Tapi aku tidak menurutinya dan malah memeluknya …

"Bogoshippo hyunrae-ya …" ucapku lirih

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

Loh? Hp-ku dimana? Nanti kalau seohyun telpon gimana? Apa ketinggalan dikamar eonni ya? Tadi aku emang ke kamarnya sih, coba chek ah.

Aku pun berjalan ke kamar hyunrae eonni. Dan saat sampai dikamarnya aku langsung membulatkan mataku, tangan dan kakiku lemas, mataku sangat panas, tubuhku hampir terjatuh saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya …

"Bogoshippo hyunrae-ya …" ucap heechul oppa lirih. Beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan tanganku terkena setitik air. Apakah sekarang sedang hujan? Ah, bukan, hatiku sedang menangis. Hati? Jangan bercanda, aku yang sedang menangis saat ini! Aku!

Untuk apa aku menangis? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku! Mengenalnya pun baru tadi siang. Aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Tidak peduli? Kau munafik park hynrin! Bukankah hatimu sudah yakin bahwa heechul adalah namja yang selama ini kau cari?

"Rin? Kau sedang a …" ucapan hankyung oppa terhenti seketika ketika melihat heechul sedang memeluk hyunrae eonni. Kulihat tangan hankyung oppa sudah mengepal kencang. Wae?

"YAK! KIM HEECHUL! SINI KAU!"

BUKK

Aku membulatkan mataku, mengapa hankyung oppa memukul heechul?

"YAK! Kau kenapa sih? Minggir!" bentak heechul oppa kasar

"Buka matamu Kim Heechul! Kau pikir dia yeoja yang kau cari?" Bentak hankyung oppa kasar.

"Oppa, sudahlah, kurasa kau salah" ucapku sambil menarik tangan hankyung oppa, berusaha melerai mereka berdua

"Apa urusanmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Kau mau sok tau dengan berkata dia bukan yeoja yang pernah ku temui? Jangan ikut campur!" Bentaknya lagi.

"Aku siapa? Jangan bercanda! Kalau kau berani menyakiti rin lebih dari ini kau akan berhadapan denganku! Ingat itu kim heechul!" bentaknya

"Oppa sudahlah" ucapku pelan

"Nde, hentikan hankyung-ah, gwenchanayo? Pipimu berdarah, biar kuobati" ucap hyunrae eonni sambil membantu heechul oppa berdiri.

Perasaan itu kembali lagi, perasaan dimana rasanya kau seperti lumpuh disetiap bagian tubuh. Benarkah heechul oppa akan direbut oleh eonni-ku sendiri?

"Mianhae" ucap hankyung oppa

"Mwo? Anio, itu bukan salah oppa" jawabku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum

"Menangislah rin-ah … aku tau kau bukan orang yang tegar disaat seperti ini" ucapnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menyelimutiku.

Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya. Hatiku masih sakit, padahal aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada eonni, tetapi kenapa ia tega merebut heechul oppa?

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya kali ini" ucap hankyung oppa tiba-tiba

"Nugu?" tanyaku disela-sela isakan tangisku

"Hyunrae … dari dulu dia selalu begitu, dia tidak ingin melihatmu bahagia walaupun hanya sekali!" jawab hankyung oppa

"Gwenchana oppa. Kata eomma aku harus mengalah padanya, dia sudah menderita selama ini" ucapku

"Menderita? Walaupun dia bukan kakak kandungmu, kau masih mau memberikan belas kasihan padanya?" tanyanya. Aku pun melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukannya.

"Oppa, justru karena dia bukan kakak kandungku aku harus memberi belas kasihan padanya" ucapku

~Rin pov end~

~Hankyung pov~

"Oppa, justru karena dia bukan kakak kandungku aku harus memberi belas kasihan padanya" ucap rin

Rin-ah … kau masih mau berpura-pura tegar sampai berapa lama lagi? Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu walaupun kau sendiri merasa sakit hati. Mungkin di pikiranmu hanya ada heechul, tapi bisakah kau melihatku? Memperhatikanku? Seperti kau memperhatikan heechul?

"Yak, kau ini … hais, dasar babo! Pantas saja kau terus berkata seperti itu, kau kan babo" ucapku.

"Mwoya? Aku tidak babo!" jawabnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Kata 'cute' pun tidak bisa menggambarkan dirinya sekarang ini. Dia sangat cantik, aku tidak pernah melihat yeoja secantik dia.

"Babo, babo, babo" ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah padanya

"Hiass, arraseo." Jawabnya. Aku pun tersenyum

"Eh rin, kita ke depan sekarang, kajja" ajakku. Dia pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutiku

"Nona rin, silahkan duduk disini" ucapku sambil mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi yang berada di depan TV.

Setelah itu aku langsung mengambil biola-ku dan memainkan lagu 'marry u'. lagu kesukaan rin. Aku pun terus memainkannya sampai ia tertidur

"Sudah tertidur? Dia selalu saja begitu" ucapku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Aku pun langsung mengambil selimut yang ada di lemari dan menyelimutinya.

"Saranghae" bisikku pada telinganya

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Neorago**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Park Hyunrae**

**Chapter 2**

~Hyunrae pov~

"Auu .. ssh ..." rintih heechul saat aku mengobati lukanya

"Ah, mianhae, sakit?" tanyaku. Ia pun menggeleng

"Anio, gumawo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, tadi hpmu berbunyi, apakah itu telpon yang penting?" tanyanya. Aku pun spontan melihat kearah hpku

Tunggu dulu … bukankah ini hp rin? Kenapa bisa di aku? Apa tadi yang kukira hpku adalah hpnya? Hp kita memang sama sih, jadi bisa saja kalau tertukar

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih menyimpan gantungan bintang itu" Ucap heechul tiba-tiba. Gantungan bintang? Mataku segera menuju ke gantungan hp yang berada pada hp rin.

"Ah … eh … nee" jawabku gelagapan, tidak tau harus menjawab apa

Jadi, yeoja yang di cari heechul adalah rin? Wae? Kenapa semua selalu memperhatikan rin, tidak adakah orang yang mau memperhatikanku? Selalu rin, rin, dan rin! Kenapa apa yang dimiliki rin tidak bisa kumiliki?

"Besok kau akan kuliah kan? Jurusanmu sama dengan rin?" tanyanya

"Nee, aku memang sengaja masuk sekolah dengan tahun ajaran yang sama dan jurusan yang sama dengan rin" jawabku

"Geurae, berarti besok kita akan sekelas" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Spontan semburat merah keluar dari mukaku, malu.

"Mm … gumawo hyunrae-ya sudah mengobatiku, aku masuk ke kamar dulu nee" ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

Setelah heechul masuk ke kamarnya, aku pun masuk ke kamarku. Aku terduduk diatas kasur sambil memperhatikan gantungan bintang milik rin. Kenapa rin selalu merebut kebahagiaanku? Tidak bisakah dia melihatku bahagia?

Aku langsung mengambil gunting di dalam laci meja riasku dan menggunting gantungan bintang tersebut. 'Kau akan merasakan perasaanku selama ini park hyun rin' batinku.

-Jam 4 sore-

Tok Tok Tok

Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu kamarku. Aku pun segera berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya

"Eonni, kau melihat hpku?" tanya rin. Aku pun mendecak kesal

"Kenapa kau masuk disaat begini? Ini sudah sore, dan aku masih tidur tadi, kau menggangguku!" bentakku

"Mianhae eonni, aku hanya mencari hpku" jelasnya. Aku langsung mengambil hpnya yang terdapat di meja dan langsung memberikan kepadanya

"Ini" ucapku

"Loh? Gantungannya mana eonni?" tanyanya

"Mana kutau, dari tadi tidak ada gantungannya. Sudah sana pergi, kau mengganggu!" bentakku

"Arraseo, kalau sudah ketemu kasih tau aku ya eonni, soalnya itu sangat penting" jelasnya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk dengan asal-asalan dan langsung menutup pintu kamar.

Untuk apa aku mencarikannya untukmu? Gantungan itu dan heechul milikku sekarang!

~Hunrae pov end~

~Rin pov~

Gara-gara hankyung oppa membuatku tertidur nyaris saja aku lupa kalau hpku masih di kamar eonni. Dan masalahnya gantungan bintang itu dimana? Kata eonni gantungan itu sudah tidak ada saat eonni menemukan hpku, apa terjatuh ya?

"Rin-ah, kau sedang apa?" tanya hankyung oppa tiba-tiba

"Anio, hanya mencari gantungan hpku yang hilang" jawabku

"Mau kubantu?" tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Gumawo oppa" ucapku.

Akhirnya kami mencari gantungan hp itu diseluruh rumah dan memakan waktu hampir 2 jam.

"Yak, yeoja babo, kau menaruhnya dimana tadi?" tanyanya. Aku pun menggeleng, tanda tak tau.

"Makanya kalau naruh barang itu baik-baik, jangan asal taruh aja" omelnya. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan mengikuti gaya bicaranya tadi

"Yak! Kau mengejekku?" ucapnya. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Hais, sudahlah, ini sudah jam 6, oppa pulang dulu nee. Annyeong" ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Yah, saatnya mencari gantungan itu lagi.

Aku terus mencari gantungan hp itu sambil merangkak, melihat-lihat ke kolong meja dan kursi. Setelah 15 menit aku pun menyerah, pinganggku sudah mati rasa. Aku pun bangkit berdiri.

"KYAA!" Jeritku saat melihat heechul oppa berdiri didepanku

"Yak! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya

"Kau mengagetkanku tau, kaya hantu aja tiba-tiba muncul" protesku

"Hais, kau ini sebenarnya sedang apa? Kenapa sampai merangkak begitu?" tanyanya

"Ani, hanya mencari barangku yang hilang, hehe" jawabku sambil nyengir kuda.

"Mau kubantu?" tanyanya. Tentu saja aku mau menjawab 'Boleh'. Tetapi …

"Heechul-ah, bisakah kau temani aku ke supermarket? Bahan untuk makan malam habis" ucap hyunrae eonni yang menyela pembicaraan kami

"Jinja? Kajja. Rin-ah, mianhae, mungkin nanti aku akan membantumu" ucap heechul oppa. Aku pun hanya terdia melihat mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan keluar rumah dan bergandeng tangan. Sakit? Tentu saja hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya!

Sudahlah rin, orang yang bernama kim heechul tidak hanya dia, mungkin saja kalau nama mereka kebetulan sama. Nee, pasti itu hanya kebetulan

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Hais, tidak kusangka hankyung akan memukulku dengan tangan yang ada cincinnya. Lagian kenapa dia memukulku sih? Apa salahku? Ck, orang itu selalu saja membuat masalah, dari kecil selalu saja begitu.

Aaah~ lapar! Ke dapur dulu deh, siapa tau ada makanan. Aku pun segera berjalan menuju dapur, tapi langkahku berhenti ketika melihat rin sedang merangkak-rangkak, dia ngapain sih? Coba kutanya saja deh. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan sedikit membungkuk

"KYAA!" Jeritnya saat melihatku

"Yak! Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku. Hampir saja aku mati jantungan!

"Kau mengagetkanku tau, kaya hantu aja tiba-tiba muncul" protesnya

"Hais, kau ini sebenarnya sedang apa? Kenapa sampai merangkak begitu?" tanyaku

"Ani, hanya mencari barangku yang hilang, hehe" jawabnya sambil nyengir kuda.

"Mau kubantu?" tanyaku. Yah, membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan kan bagus

"Heechul-ah, bisakah kau temani aku ke supermarket? Bahan untuk makan malam habis" ucap hyunrae yang menyela pembicaraan kami

"Jinja? Kajja. Rin-ah, mianhae, mungkin nanti aku akan membantumu" ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan hyunrae. Kalau disuruh pilih rin atau hyunrae tentu saja aku akan memilih hyunrae.

"Ah, dingin sekali disini, kau kedinginan?" tanyaku saat melihat hyunrae hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan. Langsung saja aku melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya pada hyunrae

"Ah, gwenchanayo, kau saja yang pakai" ucapnya

"Anio, aku kan namja, jadi masih lebih kuat daripada yeoja, kau saja yang pakai, biar tidak sakit" jawabku sambil melanjutkan langkahku

"Kajja, kenapa diam saja disitu?" tanyaku saat melihatnya hanya terpaku melihatku

"A … anio, kajja" ajaknya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalanku.

"Heechul-ah …" panggilnya. Aku pun menoleh

"Hm ?" tanyaku

"Kenapa oppa sangat perhatian padaku?" tanyanya

"hm … kau tau? Dulu, waktu aku masih kecil, aku tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Orang tuaku overprotective dan mereka tidak pernah ada dirumah, hanya sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak penting itu. Di otak mereka hanya ada aku sebagai penerus perusahaan mereka, sehingga apa yang aku lakukan terus mereka awasi, entah lewat apa, mungkin saja mereka menggunakan mata-mata. Haha" ucapku.

"Tentu saja karena aku masih anak-anak aku sering bertengkar dan iseng dengan teman-temanku, dan gara-gara itu sedikitnya ada luka goresan pada tubuhku, dan orangtuaku yang mengetahui hal itu langsung memarahi teman-temanku, jadi, tidak ada 1 orangpun yang mau menjadi temanku, kecuali kau, hanya kau yang mau duduk bersama denganku dan berbicara denganku." Lanjutku

"Sudahlah, toh itu hanya masa lalu, kajja, lebih baik kita cepat ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahannya, sebelum rin dan yang lainnya kelaparan" ucapku lagi

"N…nee" jawabnya. Dia kenapa sih? Kok mendadak berubah gitu?

-30 menit kemudian-

"Annyeong" ucapku sesampainya dirumah hyunrae. Haah~ capek juga jalan ke supermarket itu.

"Hyung, kau ini pergi lama sekali" ucap hyunseung

"Yak, supermarketnya itu jauh, jelas saja lama" jawabku.

"Ah, ini belanjaannya mau ditaruh dimana?" tanyaku pada rin

"Biar aku saja yang bawa, gumwo sudah membelikannya" ucap rin sambil berusaha mengambil belanjaan itu dari tanganku

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang bawa ini berat" jawabku.

"Nde, gumawo" jawabnya.

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

Akhirnya makan malam sudah selesai~ saatnya mencari gantungan itu! Fighting!

"Hey, kau masih mencari barangmu yang hilang itu?" tanya heechul oppa

"Nde, waeyeo oppa?" tanyaku

"Anio, mau kubantu? Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan juga" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk

"Yang hilang apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Itu, gantungan hp, warnanya pink" ucapku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membantuku mencarinya

"Apa jangan-jangan di gudang?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

"Mau cari disana? Biar kutemani" tawarnya

"Nde, kajja" jawabku

-Di gudang-

"Kau yakim barangnya disini?" tanyanya

"Mungkin, soalnya tadi aku sempat kesini sambil membawa hp, mungkin saja itu terjatuh disini" jelasku. Ia hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengarkan penjelasanku

"Yak, kita sudah lama disini, mungkin saja itu terjatuh di tempat lain" katanya sambil membereskan kardus-kardus yang berceceran

"Nee, mungkin saja" jawabku. Aku langsung berjalan kea rah pintu gudang yang sudah tertutup itu. Aku pun memegang ganggang pintu tersebut untuk membukanya. Eh? Tunggu dulu, kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?

"O … oppa, kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?" tanyaku

"Hah? Yang benar saja, coba sini aku yang buka" jawabnya. Ia pun berjalan kearah pintu tersebut untuk membukanya. Tetapi hasilnya juga sama saja, pintu itu tetap tidak mau terbuka

"Eh, tunggu, kalau tidak salah pintu ini memang selalu begitu, makanya aku tidak pernah menutup pintu ini rapat-rapat" ucapku sambil melirik ke arah heechul oppa

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Sekarang bagaimana kita membukanya?" tanyanya

"Mianhae, aku lupa, pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dari depan" jawabku.

"Terkunci di gudang sampai pagi benar-benar tidak lucu" ucapnya. Aku hanya menunduk, merasa bersalah padanya

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, kalau sudah begini satu-satunya pilihan kita adalah menunggu yang lainnya sadar dan membuka pintu ini" ucapnya

"Kau bawa hp?" tanyaku yang langsung disusul oleh gelengan kepalanya

"Hais, aku juga tidak bawa, coba saja tadi aku membawa hp, aku bisa menelpon eonni, mianhae" ucapku lagi

"Sudahlah, kalau kita berdiri terus akan membuang-buang tenaga, lebih baik kita duduk disitu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk lantai yang berada disebelah tumpukan kardus

"Oppa, ini ada kasur, tidak terlalu besar sih, dan ini tidak kotor" ucapku saat menemukan sebuah kasur yang diletakkan disamping pintu

Ia langsung menggelar kasur itu dan duduk diatasnya

"Kenapa diam saja? Duduk saja disini" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya. Spontan mukaku memerah. Tentu saja karena malu

"A … arasseo" jawabku dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

Namja ini … kim heechul, jika dilehat dari dekat ia sangat tampan, hidungnya yang lurus sempurna, bibirnya yang tebal, dan matanya yang berbinar-binar membuatku terhipnotis seketika.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu dimukaku?" tanyanya

"Anio, kau sangat tampan" ucapku. Spontan aku langsung menutup mulutku, hais, kenapa aku sefrontal itu? Pabo rin!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spontan heechul oppa tertawa sangat keras

"M … mwoyaa?" tanyaku dengan muka yang memerah

"Kau benar-benar yeoja yang menarik, aku tidak pernah bertemu yeoja sepertimu" ucapnya. Aku pun hanya memanyunkan bibirku.

"Haha, eh, ternyata aku membawa ipod, kau mau mendengarkan lagu?" tawarnya. Aku pun mengangguk, ya lumayanlah, jadi disini tidak sepi

"Kau pakai yang kiri, biar aku pakai yang kanan" ucapnya sambil memasangkan headset pada telinga kananku.

"Kau menyetel lagu apa?" tanyaku

PLETAK

"Mwoyaa? Appeo" ucapku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang habis terkena jitakannya

"Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan 'kau'! itu tidak sopan, kau kan lebih muda dariku" jelasnya.

"Hais, arraseo" jawabku ogah-ogahan

"Aku sedang menyetel lagu stand by me, lagunya SHINee, kau suka?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja, aku sering mendengarkan lagu itu" jawabku

"Arraseo" jawabnya

"Dingin …" ucapku. Disini memang sangat dingin, jendela di sebelah kanan tidak dapat ditutup, sehingga angin bisa masuk, ditambah lagi sekarang bulan desember, salju sudah akan turun. Aku harus berdoa kepada Tuhan karena sekarang tidak bada salju

"Pakailah" ucap heechul oppa sambil memakaikan jaketnya padaku.

"Anio, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, nanti oppa juga akan kedinginan, apalagi oppa memakai kaos tanpa lengan" ucapku

"Gwenchana, aku tidak kedinginan, lagian baju ini tebal" jawabnya

"Gumawo oppa" ucapku.

Jeongmal gumawo heechul oppa, aku tau kau juga sedang kedinginan saat ini. Langsung saja aku memeluknya

"M … mwo?" tanyanya yang kaget saat aku memeluknya

"Biarlah seperti ini, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan" ucapku. Ia pun tersenyum melihatku

"Gumawo" ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tertidur

~Rin pov end~

~Heechul pov~

"Pakailah" ucapku sambil memakaikan jaketku padanya.

"Anio, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, nanti oppa juga akan kedinginan, apalagi oppa memakai kaos tanpa lengan" ucapnya

"Gwenchana, aku tidak kedinginan, lagian baju ini tebal" jawabku. Hais, sebenarnya disini sangat dingin, mana aku pakai kaos tanpa lengan lagi. Hais, jinja.

"Gumawo oppa" ucapnya.

"M … mwo?" tanyaku yang kaget saat aku memelukku. Dia kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?

"Biarlah seperti ini, aku tidak mau kau kedinginan" ucapnya. aku pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Gumawo" ucapku. dia hanya mengangguk dan tertidur. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memelukku.

'hangat'. Itu yang kurasakan saat ini, ia memelukku sangat erat, walaupun dia sudah tertidur. Gumawo rin-ah.

Aku pun ikut memelukunya, membuat ruangan ini semakin terasa hangat, sehingga akhirnya aku ikut tertidur disampin rin …

-Paginya-

"HEECHUL-AH! RIN-AH!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu dan sukses membangunkan kami.

"Eung … itu siapa?" ucap rin yang baru bangun

"Molla, mungkin saja itu hankyung" jawabku

BRAKKK

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat kencang, mungkin saja hankyung yang mendobraknya. Ia pun langsung masuk kedalam dan terbelalak melihat kami. Eh? Kenapa rin memakai jaketku? Hais, dia akan semakin curiga

"Yak! Ngapain kalian disini?" bentaknya. Mata hankyung tertuju padaku, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat marah

"Anio hankyung oppa, kemarin aku mencari gantungan hpku, dan kami terkunci disini" jelas rin

"Gantungan hp?" tanya hankyung

"Nde, gantungan hpku yang berbentuk bintang dan berwarna pink itu" jawabnya. Hah? Gantungan hp bintang berwarna pink?

"Yang mana?" tanya hankyung

"Hais, masa kau tidak tau? Itu loh yang ada tulisan 'H'-nya" ucapnya lagi. Mwoya? Bukankah itu gantungan yang kuberi pada hyunrae?

"Yak! Darimana kau mendapatkan gantungan itu? Answer me!" Bentakku padanya sambil mendorong pundaknya ke pintu. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Budayakan RnR!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Neorago**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Natalia Ayu**

**Main Cast : Kim Heechul**

**Park Hyun Rin**

**Tan Hankyung**

**Park Hyunrae**

**Chapter 3**

-Sebelumnya-

"Yak! Ngapain kalian disini?" bentaknya. Mata hankyung tertuju padaku, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat marah

"Anio hankyung oppa, kemarin aku mencari gantungan hpku, dan kami terkunci disini" jelas rin

"Gantungan hp?" tanya hankyung

"Nde, gantungan hpku yang berbentuk bintang dan berwarna pink itu" jawabnya. Hah? Gantungan hp bintang berwarna pink?

"Yang mana?" tanya hankyung

"Hais, masa kau tidak tau? Itu loh yang ada tulisan 'H'-nya" ucapnya lagi. Mwoya? Bukankah itu gantungan yang kuberi pada hyunrae?

"Yak! Darimana kau mendapatkan gantungan itu? Answer me!" Bentakku padanya sambil mendorong pundaknya ke pintu. Dia hanya terdiam menatapku. Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?

-The story start from here-

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA? JAWAB AKU!" Bentakku. Matanya membulat seketika. Ia masih saja terdiam, tidak berkutik sedikitpun, akhirnya aku menghela napas

"Sudahlah, kau pasti bukan dia. Lupakan saja, mian aku sudah membentak-bentakmu" ucapku lagi. Dia masih saja diam mematung. Kuputuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Didepan aku melihat hyunrae. Langsung saja aku berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya

"Bogoshippo" ucapku

"Heechul-ah? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"Anio, gwenchanayo" jawabku. Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin memeluknya saat ini.

Kenapa tadi aku sempat berpikiran bahwa rin adalah yeoja yang kucari? Anio! Kuyakin yeoja itu adalah hyunrae. Yakinlah kim heechul! Yeoja yang kaucari adalah hyunrae! HYUNRAE!

"Yak, Heechul-ah, ini sudah siang. Cepat mandi dan siap-siap kuliah. Nanti telat" ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan menurutinya. Langsung saja aku masuk ke kamarku, bukan untuk bersiap-siap, melainkan merebahkan diriku diatas kasur

'Mwoyaa? Ada apa denganku?' batinku sambil menutup mukaku dengan kedua tanganku

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

"KENAPA DIAM SAJA? JAWAB AKU!" Bentaknya. Aku hanya diam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Darimana katanya? Yang benar saja, hanya untuk bertanya begitu dia sampai membentak-bentakku?

"Sudahlah, kau pasti bukan dia. Lupakan saja, mian aku sudah membentak-bentakmu" ucapnya. Ia pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku

"Rin-ah? Gwenchanayo? Kau tidak terluka kan?" tanya hankyung oppa. Aku hanya diam dan langsung meninggalkannya. Aku langsung masuk kamarku. Terduduk di samping jendela.

"Mwoya? Namja itu … apa maunya sih?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

-1 jam kemudian-

"Rin-ah, gwenchana? Kajja, kita harus kuliah sekarang" kata hankyung oppa sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku

Aku pun membukakan pintu. "Gwenchana, kajja berangkat"

Aku dan hankyung oppa memang selalu berangkat kuliah bersama. Tiba-tiba langkah hankyung oppa berhenti. Kenapa berhenti? Aku langsung melihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang bergandengan tangan yang juga hendak keluar rumah

"Ah, kau mau pergi bersama kami juga?" tanya hyunrae eonni

"A … anio eon, aku akan pergi berdua dengan hankyung oppa, kajja" ucapku dan langsung menarik tangan hankyung oppa. Tentu saja supaya tidak terlalu lama melihat mereka.

"Yak, rin-ah, kau tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri" hankyung oppa memecah keheningan. "Anio, aku tidak memaksakan diri" ucapku.

-Di kelas-

"Yak, rin-ah, dia namjachingu eonnimu?" tanya min, sahabatku. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Mwoyaa? Kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit?" tanyanya lagi

"Anio, gwenchana, aku mau beli minum dulu" aku hanya menaruh tasku dan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minum

'Naega … wae? Namja itu benar-benar tidak bisa kumengerti, membentak-bentakku dengan seenaknya, lalu tiba-tiba saja pergi dengan tidak jelas' batinku sambil terus memencet tombol mesin otomatis itu

"Dasar bastard" ucapku dengan emosi yang meluap saat membayangkan wajah namja itu di dalam benakku

"Nugu?" tanya seseorang, aku pun membalikkan badanku, bermaksud untuk melihat siapa yang mengajakku berbicara

"Yak! Untuk apa kau kesini? Pergi sana!" bentakku saat melihat heechul yang sedang berdiri tepat didepanku

"Aku kan mau beli minuman juga, kau saja yang terlalu lambat memencet tombol" protesnya. Aku pun mengerutkan alisku. 'namja itu pintar mencari alasan' batinku

"Cih" jawabku singkat dan pergi meninggalkannya

~Rin pov end~

~Hankyung pov~

_Kau memang tidak bisa mengeri aku … nde, tidak akan bisa_

"Hankyung-ah, dimana rin?" tanya yesung, teman sekelasku.

"Heechul, anak baru itu juga tidak ada" lanjutnya. Hah? Mereka berdua tidak ada?

"Hankyung-ah, aku mau bicara denganmu" kata hyunrae sambil menatapku tajam

"Mwo?" tanyaku dingin

"Jangan disini, aku perlu membicarakannya berdua denganmu" ucapnya lagi

"Jangan bercanda, memangnya aku sudi berbicara berdua denganmu?" ucapku sambil menatapnya sinis

"Bagaimana kalau ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan rin? Hm?" tanyanya lagi, mataku langsung membulat sempurna. Langsung saja kutarik tangannya dan mengajaknya keluar kelas

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku padanya

"Kau pasti sudah tau kan kalau heechul adalah namja yang rin cari? Dan sudah jelas kalau heehul lebih memilihku daripada rin" ucapnya

"Jangan bertele-tele, cepat katakan apa maumu" ucapku kasar

"Aku juga tau kalau selama ini kau menyukai rin, aku mau menyimpan rahasiamu ini asalkan kau mau pindah ke klub musik yang sama denganku, mengajari yang lainnya bermain biola, bagaimana?"

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya menginginkan apa yang menjadi milik rin, termasuk aku! Dengar ya Lee Hyera, kau mau merayuku seperti apapapun aku tidak akan mengikuti omonganmu sedikitpun!" bentakku

"Tan Hankyung! Ingat, rahasiamu masih ada padaku" ancamnya

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahu rin, aku akan memberitahukannya sendiri. Ingat itu 'Lee Hyera'" jawabku sambil menekankan kata 'lee hyera'

PLAKK

Tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi hankyung

"Aku Park Hyunrae! Bukan Lee Hyera! Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi!" bentaknya

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga park? Orang sepertimu menjadi bagian dari keluarga park? Jangan mimpi!" balasku dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya

Nde, hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada rin, lihat saja nanti …

~Hankyung pov end~

~Hyunrae pov~

Padahal aku sudah berniat melepaskan heechul jika hankyung menerima tawaranku tadi.

"Hyunrae-ya~" ucap heechul sambil merangkul pundakku

"Wae?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya

"Anio, aku membelikanmu ini, minumlah" ucapnya, aku pun mengangguk dan meminum kopi pemberian heechul itu

"Yak~ hyunrae-ya … ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucapnya

"Mwo?" tanyaku sambil menatap matanya

"Aku ingin menjadi namjachingumu … maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" tanyanya. Mwo? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Mm … heechul-ah, bisakah kalau pertanyaanmu itu kujawab besok?" tanyaku

"Nee, tentu saja, pikirkan baik-baik nee" jawabnya dan langsung lari meninggalkanku, terlihat sekali kalau mukanya memerah.

Mwoyaaaaa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Di satu sisi aku ingin menerimanya, tetapi disisi lain aku memikirkan rin,, aigoo.

"Eonnii~~~" teriak rin

"Mwo? Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau membuatku pusing!" bentakku

"Mianhae. Kau sedang apa disini? Tidak kembali kekelas?" tanyanya

"Kalau mau bertanya satu-satu saja. Aku baru mau kembali kekelas" jawabku. Yeoja ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!

"Kajja, kebetulan aku juga mau kembali kekelas" ucapnya. Hhhh, kenapa harus bersama dengannya?

-Dikelas-

"Disebelahmu kosong kan? Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya heechul yang berniat menaruh tasnya disebelahku

"Yak! Ini tempat dudukku" bentak seseorang disebelah heechul, namanya yesung

"Tasmu tidak ada disini tuh, jadi kan tempat ini kosong" bantah heechul

"Tapi biasanya aku disini, kau ditempat lain saja sana" balas yesung

"Sudahlah, kalian duduk disini saja, biar aku yang pindah tempat" jawabku malas. Aku lagi butuh ketenangan saat ini, pikiranku campur aduk

"SHIREO!" Bentak mereka bersamaan

"Hais, kau ini! Sudahlah kau saja yang duduk disini" ucap heechul. Akhirnya heechul pindah menuju kursi lain.

"Mianhae, apa kau terganggu?" tanyanya

"Nee" jawabku dingin. Hais … yesung lagi! Kenapa harus namja aneh ini?

~Hyunrae pov end~

~Heechul pov~

Cih, sialan, harusnya kan aku yang disebelah hyunrae! Aku duduk dimana dong? Eh! Itu disebelah rin kosong, aku disitu saja deh

"Rin-ah~ aku disini ya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya terdiam melihatku

"Yak! Nagapain kau disini? Ini tempatku!" bentak hankyung. Lagi-lagi … aigoo, kenapa tempat duduk dikelas ini sedikit sekali? Apakah mereka kekurangan dana untuk membeli kursi? Tau gitu aku bawa dari rumah deh, ck!

"Disini kosong hankyung-ah, tidak ada tasnya" ucapku. Spontan dia langsung menaruh tasnya.

"Sekarang sudah ada tasnya kan? Sudah sana" bantahnya. Sialaaaan!

Aku harus duduk dimana dong ini? Eh, dibelakang juga ada kursi kok, tapi masa dibelakang sendiri gitu?

"Yak heechul-ah, kau duduk disini aja, biar aku yang dibelakang" ucap hankyung tiba-tiba

"Wae? Kenapa mendadak berubah pikiran?" tanyaku

"Anio, hanya memikirkan orang lain" jawabnya. Memikirkan orang lain? Maksudnya apa? Tapi yasudahlah, toh sudah dapat tempat duduk.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku pada rin

"Anio, bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin

"Yak! Sejak kapan kau jadi dingin begini? Hais. Hey, nanti jam 5 kau mau temani aku jalan? Aku bosan dirumah terus, lagian sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan di seoul" ucapku

"Molla" jawabnya singkat

"Yak! Aku serius, kau mau tidak?" tanyaku lagi

"Hais, berhubung aku tidak ada acara boleh-boleh saja" jawabnya

"Jinja? Aaaa~ gumawo rin-ah~" ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk padaku.

"Kenapa tidak sama hyunrae eonni saja?" tanyanya. Mukaku langsung memerah saat mendengar nama itu

"A… anio, aku hanya ingin denganmu" jawabku gelagapan

"Kau bohong" ucapnya dingin.

"Anio, benar kok" bantahku.

"Yak! Kim Heechul! Kau ini baru masuk hari ini sudah bikin rebut, kalau kau tidak bisa diam kau keluar saja!" bentak songsaengnim

"Mianhamnida" jawabku singkat

"Yak, sejak kapan songsaengnim ada disitu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sangat pelan pada rin

"Sejak kau mulai duduk disini, wae?" tanyanya

"MWOYAAA? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" bentakku.

DUAKK

"Auu" rintihku. Ternyata baru saja songsaengnim melemparkan penghapus papan tulis dikepalaku

"Yak, songsaengnim satu ini memang galak, kau jangan cari gara-gara" jelas rin, aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. Appo. Apakah di universitas ini tidak ada songsaengnim yang lebih baik?

~Heechul pov end~

~Rin pov~

Heechul babo, bisa-bisanya dia dimarahi oleh songsaengnim! Kalau disebelahnya tidak ada aku sih tidak apa-apa!

"Rin-ah~ kajja, kita harus pindah kelas" ajak hankyung oppa tiba-tiba

"Ah, nee" jawabku.

"Yak, nanti kau ada acara tidak?" tanyanya. Aku masih sibuk mencari-cari buku untuk mata pelajaran berikutnya.

"Hm" jawabku singkat dan masih terus mencari buku itu

"Rin! Kajja, nanti telat" jerit sunkyu, teman sekelasku

"Nee, jamkkaman!" balasku sambil menarik buku seadanya karena bukuku itu tidak ketemu dan lari ke tempat sunkyu

"Yak! Park hyun rin! Nanti jam 5 kutunggu di seoul park! Ingat itu!" jerit hankyung. Mwo? Dia tadi bilang apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, disini berisik sekali. Aku berniat membalikkan badanku dan bertanya padanya, tetapi tanganku keburu ditarik oleh sunkyu.

"Rin, menurutmu mending kibum atau eunhyuk?" tanya sunkyu tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Kau menyukai 2 namja sekaligus?" tanyaku kaget

"Molla, kurasa mereka berdua namja yang baik" ucapnya

"Hm … kalau disuruh memilih aku juga tidak tau mana yang lebih baik, kalau hyuk itu wajahnya seperti monyet~ kkk~" ucapku sambil tertawa ringan

"Mwoyaaa? Dia tampan tau!" bantahnya

"Masa sih? Kalau dari segi wajahnya aku lebih suka kibum, tapi kalau dari sifat aku tidak tau mana yang lebih baik" jawabku

"Jinja?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Nee" jawabku

"Berarti tidak salah kalau aku memilih kibum" ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Haah~ coba aku juga bisa menyukai seseorang sepertinya, kelihatannya menyenangkan

-3 jam kemudian-

Akhirnya pulang juga~~ 8 jam disekolah itu terasa lama sekali ya, padahal kalau dirumah saja terasa cepat. Hey, ini sudah jam 4? Aku belum siap-siap sama sekali nih, bagaimana kalau nanti heechul oppa menungguku? Ck.

Langsung saja aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu langsung memilih baju-baju milikku. Aku pakai yang mana ya? Ini kan lagi musim dingin, mungkin lebih baik aku memakai baju yang tebal, hm .. kalau memakai jaket kulit warna ungu ini bagaimana ya? Hankyung oppa bilang jaket ini bagus untukku. Geurae, aku akan memakai jaket ini.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar menggunakan baju bewarna putih dengan lagging berwarna hitam, sepatu berwarna putih dan jaket kulit berwarna ungu. Sip, penampilan ini sudah bagus untukku. Kalian tau? Hanya untuk begini saja aku memakan waktu 1 jam lebih. Kamarku sudah hampir seperti kapal pecah gara-gara mencari baju yang bagus.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Ini sudah jam 5 lebih tau" ucapnya

"Masalah gitu? Kan kau yang mengajakku, sudah sepantasnya kau menunggu" bantahku. Dia hanya mendecak kesal dan mengajakku untuk pergi

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku

"Hm … molla, aku sudah lupa jalan di seoul, kau tau tempat yang bagus?" tanyanya

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Di dekat sini ada restoran kecil, tapi rasa makanan disitu enak sekali, bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Geurae, makanan khas korea kan? Aku sudah bosan makan makanan eropa" ucapnya

"Tentu saja" jawabku. Kami pun berjalan menuju restoran tersebut.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku sesampainya di restoran itu

"Molla, aku sudah lupa makanan disini, aku ikut kau saja" jawabnya

"Arraseo" jawabku singkat

"Rin-ah, kau benar-benar tidak ada acara kan?" tanya heechul oppa

"Nde, wae?" tanyaku balik

"Anio, mungkin aku akan mengajakmu jalan sampai malam" ucapnya

"Asalkan kau membawaku pulang kerumah tidak masalah untukku" jawabku sambil tertawa ringan

~Rin pov end~

~Author pov~

Rin dan heechul masih saja makan di restoran tersebut, sedangkan hankyung? Masih menunggu rin padahal sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu janjian mereka

"Rin, kau dimana?" tanya hankyung dalam hati.

Hankyung melihat seorang yeoja menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna ungu berjalan kearahnya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Ia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah rin, terus terang saja, jaket itu adalah jaket yang biasa rin pakai.

Hankyung berniat memanggil nama rin saat yeoja itu hampir dekat dengannya, tetapi sebelum dia melakukan itu, yeoja tadi sudah berjalan kelain arah dari tempat hankyung berada. Yeoja itu melepas penutup kepalanya, dan hankyung baru sadar kalau yeoja itu bukanlah rin, ia mengeluarkan nafas dengan berat dan kembali duduk

"Kau diamana?" batinnya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku untuk menunggunya, tapi hari ini aku ada acara. Ottohkae? Apa aku harus meninggalkannya?" tanyanya lagi. Ia masih saja terdiam memikirkan itu sampai akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pulang.

"Gwenchana, ini bukan salahnya, Tan Hankyung" bujuknya dalam hati.

Di lain sisi, heechul dan rin sudah selesai makan, mereka sempat berpikir akan pergi ke seoul park, tapi rencana itu gagal karena heechul akan ada acara

"Kau tidak keberatan kan ikut denganku? Hanya sebentar, setelah itu kita jalan lagi" ajak heechul pada rin

"Kemana?" tanya rin.

"Masalah pekerjaan, ka utau kan stadium indoor yang baru saja selesai dibangun itu? Stadium itu milik keluargaku, dan ada artis, penyanyi atau apa gitu mau debut dan menggelar konser disitu, appa menyuruhku untuk berkenalan dulu dengannya." Jelas heechul

~Author pov end~

~Rin pov~

"Lalu? Kau mau bertemu berdua saja dengannya?" tanyaku

"Anio, ada ahjumma yang akan mengenalkanku dengannya, bisa dibilang ahjumma itu orang yang merawatku dari kecil, dia selalu mengatur keuangan khusus di rumah dan sedikit mengajariku tentang bisnis" lanjutnya

"Arraseo, lalu selama ini dia tinggal dimana?" tanyaku lagi

"Di apartemen, appa menyewakan 1 kamar untuknya" jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Lalu? Kita berangkat kapan?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja sekarang, kajja" ajaknya

-15 menit kemudian-

"Disini?" tanyaku

"Nee, wae?" tanyanya balik

"Anio, orangnya mana?" tanyaku

"Molla, ah, itu ada ahjumma" jawabnya sambil menunjuk seorang yeoja yang keliatan lumayan tua tetapi berwibawa yang duduk di meja paling kanan

"Kau terlambat 5 menit dari waktu perjanjian heechul-ssi" ucapnya dingin

"Hehe, mianhae ahjumma, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" jawabnya.

"Lalu? Diamana orang itu?" tanya heechul oppa

"Itu" jawab ahjumma sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang baru saja datang. Namja itu … rasanya aku mengenalnya …

"Hankyung oppa?" jeritku kaget. Hankyung oppa melihatku sekilas dan langsung melihat heechul dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia berusaha memandang kami dengan sewajarnya, tapi tatapan marah lebih dominan. Wae?

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**


End file.
